Meaning of Silence
by Simply Not
Summary: The life and ruins of a Ninja /Please read the Side Note inside/ Warnings: May contain some aspects that are not suitable to most likings. As of now, there should be nothing but may change Rating later on.


_Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Summary: The life and ruins of a Ninja._

_Side Note: This will always be under as COMPLETE but I will continually add stories/chapters and what-not. So, it's not necessarily a work in progress but I guess you get what I mean._

* * *

Meaning of Silence

_Innocence of a Girl_

* * *

**1.**

Hinata can remember her first seduction mission. It was assigned to her on a Thursday and was carried out on a Saturday. It was summer and it was hot and she was screaming on the inside and, oh no no no no no no no this man should have never been touching her like that. But she kept face, not moving away from his nimble fingers.

He was tall, young and brash, confidence leaking from every pore. His face was shaven and smooth – _because his face had to be touched_ – and at first fleeting thoughts, she deemed him quite handsome. But he was a dirty – _dirty nasty despicable reproachful son of a_ – talking horrendously to the girls and jeering to other men of who he was going to woo and take tonight. Hinata thankfully and unfortunately was the target.

And she danced and smiled and laughed, smoothing her hands to trace the curves he – _his name was Tai positive it was sure it was Tai the reports said it (his name) was Tai_ – watched so hungrily. She ran hands over pale skin that is never shown, now hot and sweaty and covered in goose bumps. Nervous and cold. He – _Tai right should the subject have a name in this situation_ – groped and yanked and pushed. Her head hurt when his fingers raked through her blue hair violently and she glanced up with a forced glint in her eyes. The man said he _loved_ her eyes. They were under a genjutsu.

But she smiled up at him and twirled and grinded and pushed back. She sashayed away to another room and tried not to twitch as a lock clicked loudly. Suddenly there was breathing down her neck, down her back, across her shoulders. And her shirt was gone and his pants were being unzipped – somewhere between that a kunai was lodged in his throat. There was a crunching sound and she remembered nothing more of that moment. Not even the look in his eyes. It was also her first kill.

Releasing the genjutsu that was set to make her pale eyes green, she snuck out the window, not wanting to be part of the coming chaos. The mission was a success and she could go back to the estate. She'd forgotten why he had to be killed. She told herself over and over again he did something horrible. Very, very horrible. Over and over again.

And two days after, when (while she was doing the dishes) her dad asked how the mission went, no one knew, not even Hanabi, how to handle a crying Hinata.

_.: His name was Tai, right? :._

**2.**

Sakura took her first seduction mission like any other. She doesn't remember the day, nor does she care. It was take the mission or many girls would die. It was easy. Get in, seduce, manipulate, kill. That was simple, right?

She didn't have anything to smooth down, and just wiped her hands across her bare stomach, glad that there was a heater in the back. With all the grace and will she could muster up, Sakura took fateful steps onto a long runway, and instead of holding up her hand to block the light that was now displayed upon her, she smirked. Sasuke had at least come in handy some way for this mission.

And her heels clicked, thick and heavy, more of a clunk than a click and she slowly took off the pristine white jacket that was so thin there really of no use for it. It was ironic for her to be dressed as a medic for this mission. Not like anyone in their right mind think what she wore to be an acceptable outfit for a medic.

She had glanced around the room, Kakashi where he said he'd be, under a genjutsu, unlike Sai – _because damn Naruto had a different mission now that perv had to come along_ – and Sasuke and she smirked again. There were no hesitant movements, so unflawed that she might have done this in her spare time to get it just right. Hair tickling her back, dyed a deep black for this certain mission, she ran her hands down and down, up her arms across her shoulders around her neck and gently tugged on the knot-which-shouldn't-be-called-a-knot.

Wondering if the boys looked away for that particular moment, she shivered. No, they wouldn't. Something could go wrong. They did their hardest to look at her face which would constantly disappear behind hair. And she slid, and bent and wriggled and did all the things Tsunade-shishou had reluctantly told her to do.

And her shorts were next and she stood, with all the confidence in the world, wrapping herself around the pole. She looked at everyone and finally spotted the man. He was balding, not the best looking man, but obviously rich with money as more girls than she could count have given him lap dances and went along for his _pleasure_. She smiled sweetly down at him, knowing he didn't see and only stared at one thing. She lifted her hands and ran them around, watching as he finally looked up. She had done a split, smiling at him again before quickly grabbing the pieces of cloth she refused to call clothes and slowly stood to walk back.

It wasn't a shock when he had called for her into a private room. No lackeys she walked in with smiles and curiosity, staring at the man. She waited for no motion and immediately went to him, bending down fingers cautiously running up thighs. She moaned and giggled, she played coy, she was a fierce and she was _perfect_. It didn't take long for words to come out and he to lose even the slightest control – _because men have one thing in mind when it comes to girls_ – and she took the slim chance.

She smiled the smile Sai hates so much – _and he has meaning to_ – and _SNAP!_ went his neck. The hand that was in her hair fell, taking strands with it and the other just rested atop her breast. She had pulled out the little ear piece and microphone, and she still wonders how they could be kept hidden with his roaming hands. Doors opening quietly, one of them, she can't remember, led her to the bathroom.

Scrubbing furiously at her dyed hair that was now pink again and reached below mid-back she glanced at Sai who had just came in, smiling that smile. A kunai was placed quickly at her hair and she cut. He only stared, as the other two glanced away. Kakashi threw a coat over her shoulders. And down in the water of the sink, she scrubbed and scrubbed till the water turned a deeper shade than her hair.

Pulling back not of her own free will, she stared at small, fragile hands that just killed a man. But that man was doing a terrible thing. And she scratched at her bloodied hands, despite Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke struggling to keep her from doing so. But she never cried. No, Sakura Haruno did not cry.

_.: And she smiled that smile :._

**3.**

Tenten wasn't aloud to go on any more seduction missions. Many kunais and an unwanted dead man proved that. Neji's glare directed to the current Hokage when she even suggested it again was also a problem.

_.: It was an accident, ne? :._

**4.**

Temari refused.

Her brothers agreed.

_.: Family before anything :._

**5.**

Ino loved when she was picked to do one.

It proved she was beautiful and strong and capable enough to handle a dangerous man.

Sakura went with her, hands finally out of the bandages and watched as her once-and-possible-now best friend worked with seducing the target and for once Sakura was not jealous that Ino found it so easy to do so.

When she came out of the room, hair out of its usual hold, Sakura glanced at her face, then to that little blood that marred her shirt. She had a smile on and Sakura made no comment. When they got home, Sai wasn't aloud to call Ino beautiful for a few months. He'd end up in the hospital.

And for a few months after that Sai and Sakura would tend to an Ino with an over-sized stomach, due any day to bring a new born baby into the world.

_.: Mommy loves you very much :._

* * *

_Well, there you go, short but there will be more. When I get some inspiration, there will be more._

_Eva_


End file.
